Conventional methods are known to manufacture a honeycomb extrusion die. Known electrical discharge machining techniques are commonly used to modify a die body during the manufacturing process. Once complete, the honeycomb extrusion die can facilitate extrusion of a honeycomb body that may be useful for various filtering applications.